Flashbacks
by 13scarlett13
Summary: kagome is having flashbacks of a life that she cant remeber, will she find, a way to remeber? or will she fail to see her love inuyasha again.
1. Chapter 1

You know there is a legend behind this tree. Sango spoke. "oh yeah what kind of legend?" Kagome asked in awe "it is said that there once lived a demon, who foolishly fell in love with a evil priestess. Who broke his heart. She sealed the taiyouku i

n a tree and said for the tree to watch over him. But than another lesser priestess, yet equally beautiful, appeared and released the demon. The demon in thanks pledged his life to the kind hearted warm woman. She accepted.

Than one day she asked the demon if he would help her, find some kind of shards. I cant remember anymore what its called. But anyway. He agreed. So together they seeked for the sacred jewels and killed other bad demons. Who seeked to

control the shards, and the whole jewel itself. While the priestess, worked hard, she unnoticeably became stronger in her priestess powers. She worked day and night, just to at least equal to his last love. Yes she was in love with him, even

though she knew that he would never do desame for her. While the priestess practiced the demon always sneaked out and watch her motivation, he saw the sparkle in her eyes each time she successided a new move. He knew that from the

moment she released him and he saw her bright face that he was in love with her! He sighed heavily. 'what if she betrays me like my lost love?' he kept asking himself. He tried to further himself away from the woman but it became harder than he

thought, for every time, that he would call her a bad name (Bitch, Wench) he would see pain flicker in her eyes, and tears sparkle in her eyelashes. She would always run away and hide though, she was soo unselfish. She did not want him to see

her cry for him. But when she would come back, the demon felt heavy, and try to apologize, but the problem was that he couldn't. and so it went on like this for a year almost, when he suddenly met his last love Kikiyo. He looked at that woman

with passion still with held in his eyes. And every time the good priestess, see them together, she suffered in great pain." Sango continued "What kind of pain Sango? Like heart ache?" kagome curiously asked "Shh child, let me continue." "I am not

a child now continue please." Sango sighed in frustration. "Alright so anyway… ah yes, the priestess was pained by the fact that no matter what she tried the great demon wouldn't fall in love with her. So she ran with tears filled eyes. She came

upon the Goshinkou tree (God tree) she touched it and behold the tree spoke to her. It said 'do ye wish for the suffering to end? Or do ye wish to be reborn with memories stored down deep in your heart, thou giving the life a second chance?' the

priestess thought for a moment, she did not want to forget the great demon. She just wanted for him to be happy. So she replied to the wise old tree. 'I wish to leave my love happy, with the one…he loves and cares for. I wish for my feelings and

memories to be stored deep down in my heart, and to be reborn in a new age of life.' the priestess said 'Nooooo, please don't do it!' a voice from behind shouted, but behold it was to late, for she started glowing with bright blue. 'I am sorry my

love, we shall meet again soon. I love you…Inuyasha' with that she disappeared into the nightly sky. The great lord demon Inuyasha, collapsed onto his knees and wept silently, if only he wouldn't be stubborn, if only he would confess to her,

about how much she meant to him, than maybe he wouldn't be in this situation. But being able to do nothing at this matter, he walked away sulking. He tried to live on, but each night her pained expression hunted him, and each day her happy,

loving and caring, and yes angry emotions followed him like a lost puppy. He hated himself for causing the girl so much pain, each day he would scream in frustration. He couldn't live without her anymore, so he went to the old Goshinkou tree.

'what is it that ye child want from me?' the tree spoke in her motherly voice. 'I wish.' … 'I wish to see her, I wish to tell her how I feel, I wish to hold her, and kiss her blessed lips.' Inuyasha spoke. 'Ye child no need to be worried. She knows you

love her, though she might never admit it. As for seeing her again, you shall, in time.' the tree hugged Inuyasha in its caring branches. And rocked him to sleep like a baby. Where he would wait for his loved one return!" she finished. "Wow, Sango

you are such a good story teller." a teenaged brown hair girl spoke disturbing the silence. Sango ticked on her forehead, and popped a pressure point (anime style) as she raised up her right fist. "IT IS NOT A STORY YOU IMMBOSILT, IT IS A

LEGEND!" she shouted, while hitting kagome on the head and making her fall out of the tree upon the cold sandy colored ground. "Owwwii. That hurt Sango, why you gotta be like that girl?" she tried to imitate a Mexican, but failed miserably. "Oh

shut up you know you deserved it." Sango spoke back. * Wait kagome for me, I wanna play too!* "Kagome?" Sango was no down in front of the girl, she hugged kagome who was letting silent tears escape her eyes. "KAGOME!" Sango was now

scared. Kagome came back from her flashback (if I put* this than that means she has flashbacks. Okay peoplez. Move out!) "Oh Sango what came on to me, I just saw this little girl running towards me out of nowhere, and she was so happy."

kagome spoke in a chokingly voice "And the next thing I knew everything inside me turned into a knot, and I started crying." kagome than continued. "Shhh its ok kagome, you are okay." she rocked Kagome back and forth. After a minute or so they

both got up and went to the old well house and sat down on the edge of the well, Sango came here because it was quiet, and no one would disturb them, and as if something called out to her from this place each time she was at the higurashi

shrine. She just felt a calling towards it. She told Kagome about it, who equally agreed it was strange and weird, but never hesitated on coming here. "Kagome do you think you know this little girl who was running to you? What was she saying?"

Sango asked with a curious voice equally afraid and concerned for her friend. "I don't think I know the girl…maybe from somewhere far away like a dream… or a past life." she blurted the last one out. "What?" Sango spoke "Are you saying that

somehow you are reincarnated?" "Maybe." kagome replied. "The girl was shouting 'wait kagome for me, I want to play too!' and I have been having this flashbacks often now, and I don't even know what they mean to me." "What do I do Sango?"

"I don't know yet. but I will try to help you." * 'Are ye sure to do this, if you remember the feelings and memories, you feel the great pain that you feel now.'* "Sango it happened again, except I was by the god tree and it was talking to me as if I

was that priestess, from the story, it said 'Are ye sure to do this, if you remember the feelings and memories, you feel the great pain that you feel now.' just like in the story." kagome piped up worrying. "Kagome, I think that you might be that

priestess, only reborn!" Sango said excitingly!

The end

Angel: Don't worry peeps its not the end of the story, but just the chapter, I will be sure to Wright more though so please send me your feed back, so that I would get more motivation, and Wright more. Please send me your opinion, on how I am

doing so far.


	2. The love once forgotten

Sango jumped around kagome, as kagomes sweat dropped(anime style) "Sango are you ok, you look like a

ballistic person on Christmas!" "$*&^%" "Owwww, jeeez, why yo" "Don't you dare imitate a

Mexican!" Sango glared at kagome, as she raised her hands in protest "I wasn't!" she whined, "Uhu, and

pigs can fly, I know you too well kagome higurashi!" kagome smiled innocently at her best friend. "As do

I!" both girls grinned widely. "If I am the priestess, than I don't wanna remember those feelings, what if it

will change me, or worse…break me!" kagome said mysteriously and seriously. She was afraid. "Kagome

its not something you shouldn't give a try. I mean think of all the possible things that can happen to you,

you can find Inuyasha, and everything might work out just perfecto!" Sango said "Oh kagome lets go look

to the goshinkou tree." "Why we just been there?" kagome asked bewildered. "Why to find Inuyasha of

coarse, it says in the story that he fell asleep there" Sango replied "But I did not see a full blooded youkoi

on any of the branches when I was on the tree." "Dummy you know how big the god tree is? Exactly so he

might be at the highest branch, now come on." she dragged kagome, as the other one protested and whined!

"Damn it Sango, don't choke me to death. Jeez!" kagome said while panting like a dog. They started

climbing, the great tree, when suddenly a branch grabbed kagomes ankle and Sango's "AAAAAHHHH!"

both girls screamed. But the tree seemed to be caring both to the very top, where the leaves and the

branches were the thickest, so that what was hidden inside was hidden. The tree vines dropped Sango and

Kagome both at the thickest branch were sunlight barely shined. Kagome suddenly gasped in amazement.

She approached the figure that was bined by the vines, she touched his cheek*Inuyasha I love you' kagome

said 'im sorry kagome but I don't feel nothing like that, towards you!' he turned around to hide his pained

eyes, as kagome ran away* kagome snatched her hand away from the feeling as she clutched her heart, and

cried. "Sango, he never loved me. Did he?" she asked her friend, as Sango embraced her, "Shhh it's ok. He

did, look he even sacrificed himself he must have turned around, to hide his pained expression." "Huh?

How did you?" "I don't know, I guess I can see the flashbacks now as well." kagome than turned around,

and walked really close to the western lord. She than slightly pressed her lips on his, suddenly all the vines

released him, and he surrounded, his hands on her waist. While they kissed, kagome remembered

everything! And she was happy, and light headed. She was in love yet again, Inuyasha pressed the back of

her head towards him, deepening the kiss in the process. They broke off from lack of air when suddenly,

everything transformed around them and they were now in feudal era Japan. Sango gazed around worriedly. They weren't at home anymore, even if you call the orphanage a home.(the orphanage in this story holds

people until they are 17, and both of this girls only 16) Inuyasha stared into kagomes eyes. "Kagome." he

whispered as he embraced her "Never leave me again please!" kagome only nodded for she was

overwhelmed. "Where are we?" Sango asked "We are in Feudal Era. Where you Sango have a life with a

little brother, for you were transformed by this tree, to be with your best friend kagome." Inuyasha spoke

softly not taking his eyes of his kagome. Suddenly everything hit Sango in a millionth second. "Kohaku!"

she exclaimed, as she jumped down the tree, and kagomes sweat dropped(anime style) "I can never get used

to her doing that." she smiled as she to jumped down with ease, and Inuyasha followed her. There they

approached his castle, where Sango and her family lived with them.


End file.
